


There's A War Between Us

by queenhayleyatwell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Italian!tony, Lovers, M/M, World War II, soldier!bucky
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark es un ambicioso chico de 16 años de edad que viven en un pequeño pueblo en Italia en los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial . Aburrido con el tedioso trabajo de ayudar a su padre con su tienda, se encuentra con un soldado norteamericano, Bucky Barnes.</p><p>También disponible en Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplykayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/gifts).
  * A translation of [There's A War Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129538) by [simplykayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley). 



> ¡Hola! espero les guste esta nueva traducción ♥ Winteriron es ahora mi nueva obsesión, jajaja. La actualización sera lenta, porque hasta ahora solo tiene 3 capítulos de 15 :) así que tal vez suba un capitulo por semana. Las quiero xoxox

 

Anthony Edward Stark era algo así como una decepción para su padre.

Él se preocupaba poco por la pequeña tienda que su padre poseía, su padre había puesto toda su vida en la tienda para cuando Tony tuviera la mayoría de edad la manejara. Anthony prefería construir cosas dentro del pequeño apartamento sobre la tienda, le gustaba leer y aprender tantas palabras en inglés como podía para cuando algún día viajara a América no hablara con acento italiano.

Él no mostraba ningún interés en encontrar una esposa, o incluso no miraba a las chicas, a pesar que acababa de cumplir 16 antes de que Italia le declarara la guerra al país de Alemania.

Él calculaba los números para su padre, y aprendía nuevas palabras en inglés para poder hablar con los soldaos americanos que venían a diario, y le gustaba construir cosas nuevas y más útiles a partir de viejas cosas que encontraba, pero una cosa que Anthony Stark no quería hacer era dirigir una tienda en un pequeño pueblo de Italia golpeado por la guerra, hasta que muriera.

Howard Stark siempre estaba diciéndole a Anthony que podía ser como sus primos que eran aparentemente perfectos a los ojos de su padre. Su padre se enojaba cada que veía a Anthony haciendo algo que creía que era una pérdida de tiempo y lo enviaba a su colchón cubierto por una sabana, este estaba a un lado de la pared, en su piso solo había un dormitorio y sus padres lo compartían juntos, eso le recordaba que podría ser como David o Abele. Ambos se estaban alistando para el ejército, ya que había llegado la noticia de que la guerra era complicada de ganar y ellos recitaban que debían de proteger a su patria, Anthony pensaba que sonaba como una mierda. Había miles de italianos protegiendo Italia, junto con miles de otras fuerzas diferentes, ¿qué diferencia eran dos muchachos?

Anthony encontró el placer de sentarse con su madre, Maria, al lado de la única ventana en la casa, sintiendo como el calor del sol bañaba su piel mientras su madre pasaba sus dedos por el pelo oscuro y él se apoyaba en ella.

Su madre era una hermosa mujer y había sido una mujer aún más hermosa antes de tener a Anthony. Su cabello oscuro siempre estaba trenzado, y sus vestidos de colores siempre bellos. Ella siempre le susurraba en su lengua natica y nunca lo trato de manera diferente como su padre, nunca le dijo que cambiara.

**×××**

La campanilla de la puerta frontal de la tienda sonó y Anthony levanto la vista de su libro por un momento para ver a un soldado estadounidense tropezar con sus pies.

Dejo el libro a un lado con una sonrisa y espero a que el soldado se pusiera de pie delante de él.

Se veía más alto que Anthony y también mayor, su cabello era de un color oscuro y sus ojos eran del color del océano que Anthony vio en el verano, su piel estaba bronceada de estar en el sol italiano durante todo el día y era muy guapo.

—Cosa posso fare per te? [¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?] —Él pregunto, poniendo sus codos sobre el mostrador y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos para mirar al soldado que tenía el apellido Barnes en su etiqueta.

El hombre parpadeo durante un minuto y Anthony entendió con una risa. El hombre no sabía italiano.

Él pensó por un minuto, tratando de llevar las palabras inglesas a la parte superior de su cabeza. — ¿Qué puedo yo, hacer por tu? —Dijo, sin recordar la última palabra y el soldado sonrió de alivio.

—Gracias, pero yo solo quiero saber si vendes algunos botones. —Él dijo lentamente, moviendo las manos con gestos extraños, Anthony sonreirá mientras traducía la frase. Anthony cogió una cesta de botones negros lisos debajo de la mesa y la deslizo hacia el hombre.

—Qui sei tua buttons, sir [Aquí están los botones, señor] — Él sonrió.

—Por favor, solo tengo 19 años, que me llames señor me hace sentir viejo.

Anthony se rio de la voz del soldado y sonrió.

—Sí, entonces como te debo llamar, Sr. Soldato. [Soldado] —Sonrió alegremente, inclinándose hacia adelante.

El soldado con cuidado coloco 3 botones en frente de él. —Si quieres saber mi nombre, me puedes llamar Bucky, todos mis amigos me llaman así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony se encuentra con Bucky otra vez.

Una de las únicas cosas buenas de la guerra era que la mayoría de los bares de la ciudad no les importaba si les vendían bebidas alcohólicas a los jóvenes. Su bebida tenía un sabor amargo, pero lo ignoro mientras tomaba sorbos y dejaba que sus ojos pasaran sobre el libro escrito en inglés.

Había tenido la suerte de encontrar un escondite de libros donde la mayoría había tirado los suyos por miedo, claro esto antes de que llegaran las fuerzas aliadas a protegerlos. No había títulos en francés que le llamaran la atención así que tomo unos en inglés.

Los mantuvo ocultos en el último cajón de la cómoda, donde sabía que nadie los vería. Si su padre los encontrara haría que el mismo Anthony los tirara o los quemaría para hacerlo enojar.

Resoplo en silencio y continúo mirando el libro, hasta que la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe.

El bartender maldijo a los 3 soldados en italiano, pero obviamente ninguno entendió. Anthony los observo divertido ya que todos trataron de contener sus risas y se disculpaban por todo el ruido.

Empezaron a caminar hacia una mesa y fue entonces cuando Anthony reconoció a uno de ellos, el soldado estadounidense que había entrado a la tienda. Bucky Barnes. Justo en ese momento también, él volteo su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Anthony.

Anthony abandono inmediatamente el contacto y sabía que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rosa horrible. Se maldijo en silencio al oír una risa detrás de él.

Él no se dio la vuelta durante unos 10 minutos, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el libro a pesar de que podía sentir a los soldados, y la mirada de Bucky en su espalda, era pesada pero cómoda.

El bartender vino hacia él unos minutos más tarde y le dio otra bebida y él lo miro con confusión. —Yo no he pedido otra—le dijo al hombre en italiano, ya que no tenía manera de pagar.

Sacudió la cabeza. —El soldado de pelo oscuro me dijo que te diera otra—le dijo y dejo solo a Anthony sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Anthony por fin volteo a verlo y vio que estaba sentado solo, sus amigos se había marchado. Los ojos azul oscuro del soldado recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Anthony y él sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo antes de voltearse y beberse lo que había en el vaso de un trago, tenía la esperanza de que el líquido le diera el valor suficiente para hablar con el soldado.

Puso sus piernas en el suelo, caminaba sonriente hacia el soldado con pasos largos. Bucky se bajó del asiento en silencio, dejando que Anthony se sentara, él arrastro otra silla cerca de Anthony y se sentó.

—No tengo forma de pagarte ese trago—confeso y Bucky soltó una carcajada.

—No tienes que pagarme, ese es el punto de comprarle una bebida a alguien, niño—él sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su propia copa.

Anthony parecía pensar en ello por un minuto. —Oh, Grazie. [Gracias]

Bucky estaba sonriéndole. —Alguien realmente necesita enseñarte a saber cuándo alguien está coqueteando contigo.

Anthony le sonrió. —Así que… ¿Cómo se llama esto…tu estas coqueteando conmigo? —Bucky hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

— ¡Finalmente lo entiendes!

Anthony sonrió. —Pero tú no sabes quién soy.

Bucky lo señalo con un dedo. —Es por eso que tenía curiosidad, niño.

—Bueno, yo soy Anthony Stark. Creo que ya nos hemos conocido—Anthony le sonrio.

Bucky se rio de su broma. — ¿Puedo llamarte, Tony? —Pregunto serio y Anthony levanto las cejas. ¿Se vería de nuevo? La verdad no le importaba eso.

—Sí, Bucky. —Se quedó observando los rasgos del soldado por un minuto, le recordaba todo lo que Estados Unidos ofrecía, y todo lo que no podía conseguir en Italia. Le encanto.

—Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes? ¡Eres prácticamente un niño! —Exclamo, con ganas de excitar al adolecente italiano.

—No soy un niño—dijo bruscamente, haciendo que Bucky se riera de su mal inglés. —Uno, due, tre. —Empezó, pero se detuvo cuando empezó a olvidar los números en inglés, estaba tratado de recordar y dijo secamente. —Sedici.

— ¡Ves! ¡Eres un niño! ¡Todavía ni siquiera te puedes enlistar!

Tony se burló de la idea. —No me quiero arruolare [enlistar], que cosa tan más idiota. —Refunfuño y Bucky se rio de él.

—Creo que eres la persona más interesante que he conocido aquí en Italia, Tony. Y eso es decir algo.

Tony le sonrió, antes de mirar su reloj y saltar de su asiento. —Tengo que irme, tengo que trabajar—miro a Bucky como disculpándose.

—Está bien—él hizo un gesto y se puso de pi con él. —Entiendo.

Tony comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir, pero Bucky lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Espero verte de nuevo, Tony.

Tony le sonrió. —Yo también espero verte pronto—dijo la frase mientras salía por la puerta en la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Bucky y Tony comienza a subir de tono.

—Anthony, vai aprire il negozio sciocco! [¡Anthony, ve y abre la tienda, tonto!] —Su padre le grito a la mañana siguiente y Tony no pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios un pequeño gemido cuando se estaba levantando del colchón.

—Sì, padre. —Grito, bajo por la escaleras, tratando de ponerse su camisa por la cabeza.

El sol hizo que entrecerrara los ojos y se los froto con la parte posterior de sus manos antes de bostezar y seguir moviendo la cabeza.

Se dirigió a la puerta y puso el cartel de “ABIERTO” sobre esta, apenas se dio cuenta de la nota que estaba pegada sobre la puerta.

Él frunció el ceño, abriendo la puerta con cuidado para que su padre no pudiera oírla y bajar. Desplego lentamente el papel amarillento mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. Tenía unas letras en cursiva que más bien parecían garabatos.

_A.S._

_Nos vemos en frente del bar, esta noche, y tal vez podemos hablar un poco más._

_Bucky Barnes._

Tony lentamente sonríe y mantuvo la nota cerca de su pecho, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban y se ponían rojas, se aseguró de que ni su madre o su padre bajaran las escaleras y lo vieran tomando una nota de un niño al que ellos no conocían y quería que Tony se reuniera con él de forma privada. Ellos seguramente lo matarían y luego encontrarían una manera de matar a Bucky.

Él miro hacia afuera y el sol se estaba poniendo, subió por las escaleras, casi dejando escapar un grito de felicidad, pero temiendo llamar la atención de su padre.

Él abrió la cortina que ocultaba su pequeño espacio y se puso su mejor ropa antes de pasar su mano por sus rizos desordenados que no podía manejar, y él se consideró listo para salir.

Abrió la cortina, y se encontró cara a cara con su madre, la última persona que esperaba encontrarse.

—Mamá, mi ha sorpreso! [Mamá, ¡que sorpresa!] —Grito, agarrándose el pecho.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, hijo mío? —Le pregunto, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, la cara de Tony se ruborizo, delatándose casi de inmediato, pero ella era amable con no decirle nada al respecto.

—Que te diviertimento [diviertas], Anthony. —Ella le sonrió y le palmeo el hombro suavemente, y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Él suspiro aliviado de que su madre no había tratado de detenerlo y fue abajo por las escaleras, salió de la casa antes de que su padre pudiera siquiera pensar en buscarlo.

**×××**

El bar estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Anthony, pero él había corrido hasta allí, ya estaba jadeando y sin aliento.

En lugar de caminar al bar, tomo el callejón que sabía que lo llevaría atrás.

Bucky estaba apoyado contra la pared y tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras esperaba. Parecía que después de patrullar él había llegado a ese lugar para ver a Tony ya que tenía la chaqueta de su uniforme estaba por encima del hombro.

—Llegas temprano—se quejó Tony y Bucky esbozó una sonrisa ante él.

—Sí—dijo y empujo el paquete de cigarrillos hacia Tony. — ¿Quieres uno, o todavía eres muy joven para fumar?

Tony se mofó de él, tomo un cigarrillo, lo prendió y lo puso entre sus labios. Soplo el humo en un pequeño anillo, sonriéndole. —Los niños estadounidenses no fuman como los niños de Italia—Él se rio.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo. —Dijo, poniéndose de nuevo la chaqueta y girando hacia Tony.

—Por supuesto, Bucky—comenzaron a caminar por las aceras con poca luz.

—Tienes que decirme algo acerca de ti—hablo Tony, y Bucky se volvió hacia él. —Sé muy poco sobre ti.

Bucky se rio en voz baja, —No sabes nada de mí, apenas te conozco.

—Tu sabes la mayoría de mis intereses—Tony se encogió de hombros y pateo unas cuantas rocas con sus pies.

—No, no, no—dijo Bucky, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza haciendo que su pelo volara sobre su cara, Tony comenzó a reírse. —Hay mucho más de ti que no me has dicho—Él sonrió, y choco su cadera contra la de Tony. Tony podía sentí un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y una voz distante en la parte posterior de su cabeza le estaba susurrando que estaba coqueteando con un humano real.

—Bueno, ya sabes que mi nombre es Anthony Stark—susurro en voz baja mirando hacia sus zapatos, podía sentir el rubor de sus mejillas. —No me gusta el trabajo que tengo que hacer en la tienda de mi padre, lo odio mucho. Quiero ir a Estados Unidos un día y construir muchas cosas, me hare famoso por mis invenciones y no por ser dueño de una vieja tienda. —Arrugo la nariz lindamente y Bucky rio.

—Tienes en muy alta estima de América, en realidad no todo es diversión, niño. —Dijo con aire de suficiencia y Tony agito sus manos dramáticamente hacia él.

—Sí, sí, pero tú has vivido muchos años ahí y yo he vivido aquí, tú debes entender—exclamo, haciendo un gesto hacia los callejones sucios que nadie se había tomado la molestia de recoger después de los bombardeos que se produjeron casi todas las noches durante esa semana.

Bucky se rio de él y Tony se quedó mirando el terreno accidentado.

— ¿Tienes una regazza [chica] esperándote en casa? —Pregunto Tony, sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse de un rojo muy oscuro al haber hecho esa pregunta tan personal.

Bucky no respondió durante un minuto y Tony estaba a punto de disculparse cuando él por fin hablo. —En realidad no, sólo mi mejor amigo, Steve, nunca fui de chicas la verdad. —Contesto.

Tony frunció el ceño y se detuvo un minuto para tratar de entender sus palabras. —No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, ¿Cómo…—empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió los labios de Bucky sobre los suyos.

Tony lentamente paso sus manos por el cabello oscuro de Bucky y Bucky puso sus manos en la cintura de Tony. Y luego sus labios se habían ido antes de lo que Tony quería y camino dejando a un Tony ruborizado e inquieto detrás de él.

—Eso es lo que quería decir, niño—Tony corrió para alcanzarlo, él se dirigió hacia su casa y Bucky silenciosamente lo acompaño.

— ¿Voy a verte pronto? —susurro Bucky en la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de estar en silencio para que los padres de Tony no oyeran ningún ruido.

Tony se detuvo en la puerta y miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa y asintió suavemente.

—Muy pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony estaba en éxtasis al día siguiente, le importaba poco las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos por no haber dormido la noche anterior, pero cuando pensaba con quien había estado, cualquier cosa que no fuera felicidad huía de su cuerpo.

Él barría el piso de la tienda con una pequeña sonrisa, concentrándose en el sonido difuso de la radio que estaba en el mostrador en lugar de las peleas de sus padres que venían de arriba, en su apartamento.

La pequeña campana en la parte superior de la puerta sonó, lo que indicaba que había llegado un cliente.

—Come posso lui… [¿En qué te puedo ayu…] —comenzó, volteando a ver la cara del cliente. — ¡Bucky! —soltó un grito y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban conforme crecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pensé que estarías más feliz al verme, muñeco—dijo arrastrando las palabras y se inclinó contra el mostrador, revoloteando sus pestañas.

Palabras en italiano salían rápidamente de su boca sin su consentimiento y cuando vio que Bucky tenía una ceja levantada se detuvo.

—Estoy feliz de verte, pero no me gustaría que mi padre venga y me vea hablando con un soldato [soldado] —murmuro y Bucky le sonrió.

—Correré el riesgo—murmuro Bucky.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, soldato? —pregunto Tony, caminando hacia el lado del mostrador donde se encontraba Bucky.

—Me gustaría que nos viéramos para tomar unas bebidas…—miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. —En una hora—volvió a mirar a Tony.

Tony se mordió el labio por un momento, mirando la escalera de caracol que conducía a su departamento, y podría oír débilmente a su padre hablando con su madre.

—De acuerdo—dijo, posando sus ojos en Bucky. —Pero debes irte en este momento o te atraparan—rio y Bucky sonrió con cariño, levanto las manos en señal de rendición y desapareció por la puerta.

Tony puso su barbilla en la palma de la mano por un momento y pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, lo que realmente hizo. ¿Estaba realmente a punto de comenzar un cierto tipo de amor con un soldado americano? Arrugo la nariz cuando se dio cuenta que sonaba como la trama de una mala novela romántica que había visto.

Volvió la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta por donde Bucky acababa de salir.

Tal vez era hora de que él comenzara su propia historia.

×××

Rápidamente termino todas sus tareas en la tienda, y su padre gruñonamente lo dejo ir.

— ¡Grazie, papà! —le dijo y salió por la puerta antes de que su padre pudiera llamarlo de nuevo.

Dio vuelta en la esquina donde estaba el bar y comenzó a caminar hasta que que la tienda desapareció de su vista.

El bar llego a su vista y una sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro mientras caminaba un poco más rápido.

Con la misma facilidad vio lo que le estaba esperando.

Bucky estaba apoyado a un lado del bar y tenía a una morena apoyándose contra él.

Bucky alzo los ojos y se encontró con sus ojos marrones desde el otro lado de la calle, ella e fue cuando él la empujo.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Tony giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa. Podía oír los pasos de Bucky que golpeaban el pavimento y no dejaba de gritar su nombre, pero Tony no reducía la velocidad.

—Vamos, Tones—lo llamo Bucky, había un poco de frustración en su voz y Tony se dio la vuelta. Y le dio golpe seco contra la mejilla a Bucky, este dejo escapar un gruñido.

Bucky dio un paso atrás y de pronto no estaba seguro que era más aterrador, un Tony muy enojado o el propio Hitler.

—Fottiti, Bucky Barnes [Jódete, Bucky Barnes], eres un idiota, ¿tratabas de engañarme? ¿Tan siquiera te preocupas por mí? —Grito, sintiendo como salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tony intento golpear la otra mejilla, pero Bucky agarro su muñeca a tiempo, él trato de zafarse pero se encontró que era casi imposible.

—Me preocupo por ti, Tony, solo estaba siendo estúpido, eres la única persona que me importa—dijo en voz baja y Tony dejo caer sus brazos, levantando su mira para verlo a los ojos.

—Pruébalo, —articulo y Bucky sonrió. Sin pensarlo dos veces presiono sus labios contra los de Tony en otro beso.

Bucky soltó sus manos y él las puso contra las mejillas de Bucky, la vergüenza corria por todo su cuerpo cuando Bucky hizo una mueca de dolor en la mejilla.

Ambos se alejaron después de unos minutos por aire y Bucky comenzó a arle besos por toda la cara, moviéndose hasta su cuello.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo juntos? —pregunto Tony sin aliento al sentir los labios de Bucky en su piel.

Él se apartó de la piel de Tony por un minuto y se produjo un breve silencio.

—Sintiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony pasaba mucho tiempo con Bucky, los meses pasaron y parecían fundirse juntos en un largo periodo de tiempo y Tony parecía flotar a través, descuidadamente y tontamente.

El aire alrededor de él comenzaba a hacerse nítido, mientras paseaba por las calles desiertas de su pueblo, se dirigía al punto en donde casi siempre se encontraba con Bucky. En las rocas altas que miraban hacia el océano.

El viento soplaba a su alrededor y le helo la caja torácica, pero pego su chaqueta de lana aún más a su cuerpo delgado. El paseo nunca fue corto, pero lo soportaba.

Finalmente vio su destino y cuando llego allí contemplo el litoral oscuro. El viento era fuerte en sus oídos, las olas eran salvajes. Contemplo la vista por un momento antes de mirar a su alrededor para buscar por lo que había ido.

Bucky estaba a solo un par de metros de distancia, con el pelo oscuro que tenía que cortarse al menos una vez al mes, él también parecía estar mirando hacia el océano, sus ojos claros eran distantes  y seguían mirando al océano, sin ponerle atención a Tony.

Tony finalmente llamo al otro hombre y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Bucky se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa frágil. Los efectos de la guerra habían comenzado a llegar a él, Tony lo entendía. Él escuchaba a Tony cuando este le leía las historias de los periódicos de lo que ocurría en Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia porque siempre estaban impresas en italiano. Una parte de él quería quedarse en el pequeño pueblo de Tony para estar con el hombre que amaba, pero otra parte de él le decía que se había ido para luchar en la guerra, para ganar la guerra con el resto de sus hombres, no quedarse en un pequeño pueblo, para proteger a esas personas desagradecidas que ni siquiera querían su protección.

—Mi amor —Bucky tiro de Tony hacia él hasta que sus pechos se tocaron y Tony ya no sentía frio, solo su piel caliente, ya que envolvieron sus abrazos alrededor del otro—. Como te amo —susurro en su cuello y Tony envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bucky.

— ¿Cómo estas, James? —susurro en su oreja, el hechizo se había roto. Bucky parpadeo y lo miro por un momento, preguntándose si debía hablar.

—Debo decirte algo —dijo en voz baja, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Tony. Tony se tensó y lo miro.

—Me están enviando a Alemania para luchar —susurro rápidamente como si al hacerlo fuera a desaparecer. Tony quería alejarse y mirarlo, pero se mantuvo inmóvil.

— ¿Esto es tu adiós? —pregunto susurrando, temiendo que si hablaba más su voz se rompería.

—Nunca podría decirte adiós a ti, cariño —dijo con firmeza, tomando la cara de Tony en sus manos—. Nos vamos a ver muy pronto, piensa en la diversión que tendremos cuando la guerra no este casi en nuestras cabezas —bromeo con una sonrisa pero rápidamente desaparece.

 

Los labios de Tony tiemblan mientras trata de contenerse, él no le dice que lo ama, él sabe que Bucky nunca  podría dejarlo si él se lo dice y no va a hacer eso, él no es tan egoísta.

—Voy a extrañarte —dice en su lugar y Bucky se ríe.

—Te extrañare más —dice y Tony le sonríe para mostrar que está bien.

—Voy a escribirte, todo el tiempo, tú también me escribirás, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Bucky y Tony asiente.

— ¿Puedes matar a Hitler por mí? —pregunto esperanzado y Bucky se ríe de su expresión.

—Sí, cariño.  Haz pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo, será algo bueno para nuestra relación si pasamos un tiempo separados —lo dice como broma y Tony sonríe.

Él lo observo marcharse y le sonrió antes de que desapareciera en una esquina. De repente, Tony fue golpeado con una realidad aplastante, esa podría ser la última vez que vería a Bucky, si es que Bucky muere en el campo de batalla.

Él se sienta en el suelo y, finalmente, deja caer sus lágrimas.


End file.
